


Let It Die

by RiverRhyme



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Sad, Songfic, starset
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 21:16:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11170236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiverRhyme/pseuds/RiverRhyme
Summary: A short songfic of Lena's obsession with saving Widowmaker.Song: Let it Die - Starset





	Let It Die

**I've been looking for a way to bring you back to life,**

 

"OXTON! You WILL stand down, or so help me I will throw you out of this goddamn office!"

"Jack, you gotta realise! It's her! Sh-she must'a been taken by Talon or something! It's not her though!" Lena stumbled over her words in desperation, her babbling not even making sense.

Commander Morrison growled in annoyance. A cadet never called him by his first name. Lena may be one of Overwatch's finest agents, but that was no excuse for insubordination.

He slammed his white knuckled fists against his desk, shaking the entire room.

"Out. Now."

 

**And if I could find a way, then I would bring you back tonight.**

 

Sprinting back to her dorm, anger and sadness clouding her vision as the tears that fell like torrents, Lena made a resolve.

To save the woman she loved.

Hours she spent, studying various files on Widowmaker, tracking her every movement and action until she knew where she was going to strike next.

 

**I'd make you look, I'd make you lie, I'd take the coldness from your eyes.**

 

Finally she would be able to live out her life.

Lena's thoughts carried her to a world deep inside her head. One where she and Lena could live - not as agents, and not just as friends.

She was going to set her free.

Gone would be the cold exterior, the eyes that froze her heart and the ruthless machine she had become.

Sprinting through the barren hallways to the hangar bay, Lena prepared to face her destiny.

Destination - King's Row

 

**But I cut you into pieces, searching for your imperfections,**

 

Never once did Lena stop and question herself; to wonder whether this was right or whether she could even pull this off.

All these questions came to her as she faced the spider.

Rain patterned against the rooftops, the sky grey with grief as it watched over the two women as the sun dipped below the horizon, leaving the two in a dark shroud.

Lena stared at the assassin, who simply gazed back at her, golden eyes piercing through her soul. She had the blood marring her slender blue hands, the remnants of her contract.

She looked gorgeous.

 

**I had plans to make you whole.**

 

"Luv," the Brit tried, a hint of desperation tingeing her broken voice as the rain covered her tears. Lowering her guns, she dropped all guards she had.

"Please, let me help you"

 

**Your eyes stare right through me,**

 

Amélie simply gazed at the Brit, tilting her head in confusion.

Why wasn't she trying to kill the Overwatch agent? Try as she might, she could not move her body a single inch. The name the Brit had called.. It seemed familiar. Painfully familiar.

Flashes of a past life, a life of warmth and comfort flashed before her, that name being repeated.

'Luv'.

What a strange word.

All she could do was watch, as the Brit, her eyes rife with fear and hope, slowly and cautiously approached.

 

**Ignoring my failed attempts to breathe back life into your veins.**

 

"Oh God say something," she begged, no longer worrying about masking her emotions, "please, let me help you."

Lena had almost reached the blue assassin. The spider attempted to raise Widow's Kiss, but once again found she could not.

Then Lena touched the shoulder of the Talon agent.

"I...I love you"

 

**But I can't start your cold heart beating,**

 

Lena's touch lit a spark, prompting a deluge of fire to flow through the connection into the assassin's blood, filling her with warmth and melting the paralysis in her body.

Gazing into the Brit's eyes, all past fear now gone, fully illuminated with hope, the Widow pitied the girl. Her eyes, a gateway to her soul, showed such affection, such unadulterated love and care for the Talon agent. She hated it.

Widowmaker raised her rifle.

 

**You're so far gone, but I'm not leaving,**

 

Lena simply watched as the assassin's barrel lightly pressed against her forehead, the frigid metal sending shivers down her spine like electric.

"You have one chance _Chérie_. I don't know what you're doing, but you're not my target tonight. Run, while you still can."

Hazel met gold as Lena gazed into the eyes of the spider, unflinching. Lightly, the Brit pressed her forehead to the barrel.

"My life ain't worth living with out you"

 

**When, oh, I know it's you.**

 

"Amélie"

 

**I've been looking for a way to bring you back to life,**

Amélie crumpled to the ground, her gun clattering against the rooftop as her fingernails clawed at her skull, voices screeching within her fractured mind. Lena sank to her knees, panic striking her chest as she jostled against the writhing woman in a pitiful attempt to call her down.

 

She hadn't prepared for this.

 

**And if I could find a way, then I would bring you back tonight.**

 

Reaching into her pockets, she desperately fumbled with her transceiver, her numb fingers not reacting to her terrified and addled mind.

"I need help right now!" She desperately cried into the device, praying that someone was listening.

 

_Silence._

 

"I- I need someone.." She whispered.

 

Slowly, she rose to her feet, staring down at the assassin with wide eyes, her body still spasming uncontrollably. Her mind reeled, trying to find some way to save the woman.

She was dying. Even knocking her out and waiting for extraction wouldn't save her.

 

Her mind was killing her from the inside.

 

**I'd make you look, I'd make you lie,**

 

Lena looked on helplessly, her eyes wide with fear, which soon overtook her body, unable to move a single muscle.

She was meant to live out her life in hot and happiness, not as a weapon for Talon. She was meant to be a person, a living being, able to love and able to hate.

She was meant to set her free.

 

**I'd take the coldness from your eyes.**

 

Within her contortions, Amélie's piercing golden eyes met Lena's, harshness meeting innocence. Realisation struck Amélie like a bullet, sending her into another wave of attacks on her own body. She knew this woman.

Lena.

Amélie's mind released floods on memories, flashing before her eyes, filling her mind that it felt like it would burst from the pressure.

She had loved this woman once.

Amélie's screeching reached a new peak, as the pain coarsed through her body, Talons work slowly being destroyed, killing the vessel which held it.

Golden eyes began to fade, rolling back into the assassin's skull.

 

**But you told me,**

"Lena"

 

**If you love me,**

 

"If you love me"

 

**Let it die.**

 

"Kill me"

 

Lena backed away, her eyes wide, filling with tears.

"I can't. I can't kill you, she whispered.

"DO IT" the assassin screamed, continuing to claw at her head, digging through the skin in an attempt to rip out the pain from her skull.

Lena's mind stopped as Amélie's hand shot up, wrenching her pistols from her hand.

Panic overtook Lena as time crawled to a halt. All she could do was watch as Amélie slowly placed the gun to the bottom of her chin, glancing at the Brit.

" _Merci, Chérie_ "

 

Then she pulled the trigger.

 

**And you left me, more dead than you'll ever know.**

 

Lena's body seized, halfway to reaching her arm out in a pitiful attempt to save the assassin.

She fell to the floor, weeping bitterly. She wept at the loss of her love. She wept at the failure of her mission.

She wept as she realised that she had killed Amélie.

The rain assaulted the Brit's back, lashing her in punishment as the water mixed with the salt from her eyes. She had done this.

Then she noticed.

**When you left me, alone.**

The other pistol beneath her.

**Author's Note:**

> After the mess I made of Contrition, I removed it and wrote this in my sadness. 
> 
> I need help.


End file.
